The sport of golf remains a highly popular worldwide source of exercise and recreation for persons of all ages and skill levels. Regardless of skill level or experience, users of all experience levels—from professional, to amateur, to novice—constantly work in improving their golf swings. Golf instruction represents a significant industry in the United States (as well as throughout the world).
Accordingly, there is a need for a device that can aid in helping a person execute a proper golf swing. This device can either be made, assembled or manufactured as part of a club. Alternatively, it can be made as a whole unit or club unit, or made as a sub-unit of a golf club that when attached or assembled into a club is operable to perform a swing in a manner that is consistent with the operational swing of a standard club.